


Vikram's Story

by Reader88



Series: The Utopian Knights [11]
Category: Life of Pi - All Media Types, School of Rock (2003), Slumdog Millionaire (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader88/pseuds/Reader88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vikram Mehta is an Indian boy growing up in the slums of Mumbai, India. He's a skilled sitarist and dreams of becoming a musician. He gets a chance to realize his dream when he and his parents move to South Side Chicago, Illinois, USA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Vikram Mehta looking like the teenage actor who played Teenage Salim, Ashutosh Lobo Gajiwala, in the movie "Slumdog Millionaire."

"PUSH! PUSH!" Alisha Mehta did as the midwife instructed and pushed with all her might. Her husband, Gurkeerat Mehta, held her hand tightly as she attempted to give birth. They each prayed for a healthy, strong child. Last year Alisha had given birth to a stillborn baby girl. Alisha couldn't stop crying while Gurkeerat buried the dead child under a tree. It's a truly sad sound, the wailing of a woman who has lost her baby. Gurkeerat prayed that he would never hear it again.

Soon a baby came out of Alisha and into the world. The midwife picked up the baby, cleaned it, and declared, "You have a healthy baby boy!" Latika held her son and couldn't stop smiling. The baby boy also smiled back at her, as if he were happy he was finally born; he wasn't even crying like most newborns.

Gurkeerat held his son and said, "He has a smile that's full of valour. That's it, we'll call him Vikram. It means _t_ _he sun of valour_. He will be wise, brave, strong, and victorious during his life. His middle name can be Santosh which means _contentment_." Alisha smiled and agreed that they were good names.

It was a joyous occasion on May 18th, 1975. Alisha laid down and got some rest while Gurkeerat kept on holding on to his son and repeating, "Vikram Santosh Mehta, Vikram Santosh Mehta."


	2. Chapter 2

Vikram grew up into a healthy baby boy. He was soon walking around to explore his environment and when his parents picked him up he affectionately called them Babaji and Amma.  _Baba_ is the Hindi word for _father_ and  _ji_ is a suffix used in India to indicate respect and affection. _Amma_ is the Tamil word for _mother_. Vikram was allowed to go outside and play with the other children when he got older and he was always smiling and contented. He smiled while he was playing cricket. He smiled while he was playing football. He smiled when he learned how to play his grandfather's sitar.

Gurkeerat kept his father's sitar after he had passed away a few years ago. Vikram had started to play it when he was only five. Since Gurkeerat had never learned how to play it Vikram taught himself by watching and listening to other musicians on the streets of Mumbai. He soon became a very skilled musician by the age of seven.

India is a country with many great cultural aspects. Music is one of them. Sitars are mainly used in Hindustani and Indian classical music. Indian classical music is the art music of the Indian subcontinent. Indian classical music is monophonic in nature and based around a single melody line, which is played over a fixed drone. The performance is based melodically on particular ragas and rhythmically on _talas_. Because of the focus on exploring the raga, performances have traditionally been solo endeavours, but duets were also popular.

Other forms of entertainment included Bollywood movies. Mumbai was the headquarters of Bollywood and was one of the most successful cinema industries in the world. Vikram's favourite movie star was Amitabh Bachan. He had starred in several movies from the 1970s to the 1980s. He was considered the most famous man in India and Vikram had met him once and gotten his autograph.

Vikram played his sitar on street corners and people would stop by to listen and drop money into a small bag he carried. Vikram played Hindustani, Indian classical, and even songs from Bollywood musicals. Vikram always gave the money to his parents since they were poor. Vikram and his parents lived in a small house in the slums that was made from wood, tin, plastic, and other pieces of junk. There was no running water so the toilet didn't flush most of the time. Sometimes rats would climb out of the toilet and scurry through the house. There was no electricity which meant no light in the evenings and at night unless you were brave enough to light a candle. If a candle fell over one spark would be enough to send the entire slum afire. Healthcare was also very limited. People died from cholera, polio, malaria, and a variety of diseases because they had no money for doctors. A group called UNICEF helped give vaccinations to the children so Vikram didn't suffer greatly from disease. Gurkeerat worked as a mechanic and Alisha worked as a seamstress in a sweatshop. Gurkeerat and Alisha had both grown up illiterate but they were determined that their son would not grow up uneducated. Luckily someone had converted an old warehouse into a two-storey schoolhouse for the slum's children. Vikram went there five days every week and learned mostly reading, writing, arithmetic, geography, and history. His parents also attended classes in the evening but Vikram's literacy skills were greater than his parents'.

Religion is also another aspect of Indian life. The biggest religion in India is Hinduism. Hindus believe there is one divine principle, known as _brahman_ ; the various gods are only aspects of it. Life is an aspect of, yet separate from, the divine. To escape a meaningless cycle of birth and rebirth called _samsara_ , one must improve one's karma, which is the purity or impurity of one's past deeds. There are 33 million gods in the Hindu religion and Hindus choose which ones to believe in. They can believe in many, one, or none at at all. Since so many of the Hindu gods have animal heads Hindus are vegetarians. Other religions practiced in the country include Islam, Christianity, Buddhism, Sikhism, and Jainism; the Mehta family were Sikhs. Sikhism was founded in the fifteenth century in the Punjab region of the Indian subcontinent by Guru Nanak and developed through the teachings of ten successive Sikh Gurus. The central thinking of Sikhism is the belief in the concept of the oneness of God. Sikhism considers spiritual life and secular life to be intertwined. Sikhs also believe that all religious traditions are equally valid and capable of enlightening their followers. This concept caused Gurkeerat to study other religions and he taught his son to keep an open mind about all religions and faiths. Vikram carefully observed Hindus, Sikhs, Muslims, Buddhists, Jains, Christians, et cetera and saw the truths and deceptions in every ideology.

India was a wonderful place for Vikram to grow up in and he couldn't imagine anything better. Until...


	3. Chapter 3

"We're moving?!" exclaimed a nine-year-old Vikram.

Gurkeerat explained, "In about a year's time we'll be moving to Chicago, Illinois to start a new life. We'll be like pioneers preparing for settlement in a new land. We'll discover America like Columbus."

"But Columbus was looking for India!" exclaimed Vikram.

Alisha comforted her son, "Vikram, I know this is a tough choice but there's nothing left for us if we stay in India. Your father and I will have jobs in America with decent salaries. We might be able to enroll in school and get a high school diploma. We may be able to get into a college and earn a degree."

Vikram asked, "What about me? Will there be anything for me in America?"

Gurkeerat replied, "There will be plenty of children your age to play with. The schools are well equipped with good teachers so you'll get a much better education than here."

Alisha added, "America is also famous for music and entertainment. Hollywood rivals Bollywood in the movie industry. Chicago also has a vibrant music scene. You can learn to play Western music and live your dream."

Vikram sat back and tried to take this all in. Gurkeerat said, "We're leaving in a year. That will give you plenty of time to pack and say good-bye." For one of the few times in his life Vikram wasn't smiling.

For a year Vikram's parents filled out mountains of paperwork. They went to an office to make long-distance phone calls to Americans who worked in immigration. Vikram's friends tried to cheer him up about moving but they usually made things worse.

Raj said, "In America people don't play cricket. They play football but call it soccer and call another game football which you play with your hands and helmets." That made no sense to Vikram.

Latika said, "You better bundle up because America is famous for its cold winters. I heard it gets so cold that birds fly south to where the weather's warmer." _What kind of place was it where birds couldn't live?_ thought Vikram.

As moving day came closer Vikram found it hard to say good-bye to his friends. Vikram was a popular boy since he played the sitar so well. He was also a skilled cricket and football player. Vikram went through the slums of his neighbourhood and said farewell to friends and neighbours. Vikram tried to imagine living with white people but he didn't like the idea. The white tourists in Mumbai were more pink than white, very competent, sweated profusely, and asked dozens of questions about the sites of Mumbai, the Bollywood industry, and the rest of India. He'd probably be one Indian boy in a class of twenty white kids. Vikram had learned in school how whites had treated blacks as slaves and later as second-class citizens after slavery was outlawed in America. The leader of the civil rights movement was Martin Luther King, Jr. who saw Gandhi as a major inspiration. Vikram thought, _If Americans could mistreat blacks so harshly for centuries what will they try to do to me and my family?_

Communication wouldn't be a problem in America. Vikram was a smart boy and was fluent in English, Hindi, Punjabi, and Tamil. English and Hindi were two official languages of India. Gurkeerat used to live in the Punjab state of India and, as a result, was fluent in Punjabi and taught his son. Alisha was originally from the Tamil Nadu region in South India where the official language is Tamil. Alisha also taught her son to speak Tamil fluently.

Soon their suitcases were packed and the Mehta family took a taxicab to Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport or CSIA for short. The airport was loud and noisy. They put their luggage on something called a conveyer belt. They went through security to make sure they weren't hiding any weapons. They sat in a waiting room for an hour waiting for their boarding call. They soon boarded the flight headed for Chicago, Illinois, USA. The Mehtas found their seats in a section called coach and soon the airplane took off into the sky. Vikram looked out the window to catch one last view of his home and thought,  _Good-bye, India. Hello, America._


	4. Chapter 4

Vikram and his parents were on the plane for one day and four hours. The plane had to make a few stops in other countries, such as Turkey and Spain. They watched some Bollywood movies and ate plane food that tasted terrible. The rice tasted like old socks and the roasted lamb had hardly any flavour. The chef probably didn't bother to properly spice the food.

Finally the plane landed in the USA. "Welcome to Chicago, ladies and gentlemen. We are at the Midway International Airport. The date is July tenth, 1985. Please adjust watches to ten o'clock AM. Thank you."

The passengers got up and started to gather their luggage. The line was slow-moving but soon they got off the plane and into the airport. The Mehtas were greeted by three American customs officers. One officer said very slowly, "Welcome to the United States, the best country in the world. May we see your passports?"

Vikram's parents showed their passports and the second officer asked, "How old is the boy?"

Gurkeerat answered, "He's ten years old."

The third officer then asked, "Where are you from?"

Alisha answered, "Mumbai, India."

"Why'd you move?"

Gurkeerat replied, "We're looking for a better life."

The officer stated, "No better place than America for that. Okay, move to the next line." Vikram didn't like the way the officers spoke to his parents like they were children. He also didn't like how they all stared at them through narrow, nut-hard eyes. Like the Mehtas were already a problem that had to be eliminated.

The Mehtas talked to more officers, signed more paperwork, and went to baggage claim to get the rest of their bags. Then they went outside and Vikram got his first sight of America. He noticed tall skyscrapers that rivaled the tall buildings in Mumbai. Gurkeerat held his arm high and Vikram asked, "Babaji, what are you doing?"

Gurkeerat explained, "I'm hailing a taxi, son. A friend of mine explained how to get taxis in America."

In India in order to hail a taxicab, you normally just wait on the street or go to locations called taxi stands. Vikram and his friends and family usually took auto rickshaws to get to different locations outside the slums. They were smaller, faster, and cheaper. Soon a yellow car pulled up and the Mehtas put their luggage in the boot of the car. They got inside and Gurkeerat gave the taxi driver the address for their new house in South Side Chicago.

"South Side Chicago?" asked the driver nervously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we are very sure," replied Alisha. Vikram wondered why the driver looked nervous when his parents told him to drive to the South Side. What was the neighbourhood like?

Soon the taxi was driving through the streets of Chicago. Vikram looked out the window at their new home. There were some good-locking houses and plenty of tall skyscrapers. He saw men standing on a street corner selling people food. He saw people playing rock 'n' roll music for pennies on the street. Soon the view changed to one of graffiti-stained walls and crumbling one-storey houses and bungalows. Vikram saw kids on the street playing and some kids smoking. He saw females wearing skintight outfits which exposed their breasts and bums. Soon they drove up to a neighbourhood of small houses. They seemed better built than the houses in the slums of Mumbai.

Soon the taxi stopped at a one-storey house. Vikram got out and asked, "Is this our new home, Babaji and Amma?"

Gurkeerat replied, "Yes, we're home."

The Mehtas got out their suitcases and Gurkeerat used a key to open the door to their new house. The Mehtas walked in and Vikram explored the new house. Gurkeerat and Alisha had already paid for furniture so the house was already furnished. The kitchen and living room were bigger than the ones in the slums. Vikram saw his new bedroom and saw, to his pleasure, it was bigger than his old room and contained a solid bed as opposed to the puny room and old mat he was forced to sleep on in Mumbai. But the best part was the bathroom. The toilet actually flushed and the taps in the sink and shower worked perfectly. They could even turn a knob to adjust the temperature from hot to cold. Vikram smiled and thought, _I think I'm going to like it here._


	5. Chapter 5

The Mehtas met their next door neighbours the next day. A white girl with blond hair went up to Vikram and said, "Hi, my name is Sally West." She stuck out her hand and Vikram stuck out his hand and Sally grabbed it and shook it vigorously.

Vikram asked, "What do kids do for fun around here?"

Sally said, "I'll show you."

Sally took Vikram on a tour of the South Side. She showed him different stores, the arcade, and the fast food restaurants. At lunchtime Sally took Vikram to someone she called a hotdog vendor. "Two hotdogs, please," said Sally.

Vikram got a look of horror on his face and asked, "In this country people eat dogs?"

Sally replied, "No. It's made of meat. Are you a vegetarian or something?"

Vikram said, "No, but my mom is."

Sally took two hotdogs from the vendor, which looked like meat rolls in a bread bun, and gave him some cash. Sally also put some green stuff on the hotdogs and gave one to Vikram. Sally explained, "The green stuff is relish. It makes the hotdog taste better."

Vikram took a bite and his mouth danced with flavour. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted!"

Sally laughed and said, "I knew you'd like it."

Later, Sally took Vikram to the park. Vikram liked the green fields and the lush trees. They reminded him a little of the plants in India. Sally also took him to the Lincoln Park Zoo which had free admission. The zoo gave Vikram his chance to see a tiger close up.

Vikram said, "I've never seen a real live tiger before. They are as majestic as people say."

Sally asked, "You've never seen a tiger? I thought having come from India you'd have seen tigers all the time."

Vikram explained, "No, only people who live in the country get a look at tigers. And if people do see a tiger chances are they won't live to see another sunset. When tigers can't find regular prey they hunt and eat humans."

Sally gulped and said, "Sounds dangerous."

Vikram also stated, "I grew up in the city of Mumbai. It's the financial, commercial, and entertainment capital of India."

Sally said, "Cool! Tell me more about Mumbai." Vikram told her stories about his life in Mumbai while they walked through the zoo.

Soon Sally and Vikram had to get home. When they got back Ravi's parents asked, "What did you and Sally do?"

Vikram replied, "She took me on a little tour of Chicago. I think I'm going to like America." Vikram's face then broke out into a great big, valourous smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Gurkeerat and Alisha were soon able to convert their small house into an Indian oasis. Indian carpets, old family photographs, and some Indian-style furniture decorated the house. Alisha was able to find stores in Chicago which sold most of the ingredients for Indian cuisine. Soon the house smelled like exotic spices, roast lamb, and fried rice. Gurkeerat also bought a VCR and found some Bollywood movies at a video shop. Soon Vikram could watch the adventures of Amitabh Bachan as much as he liked.

Sally soon became Vikram's closest friend and helped integrate him into American society. When Sally saw Vikram playing his sitar she said, "That's a funny-looking guitar."

Vikram explained, "It's not a guitar, it's a sitar. With an 's'."

Sally said, "If you want to be a musician here in the States you need to learn how to play normal instruments." Sally took Vikram to her house and showed him her big brother's room. Sally explained, "He's away at sports camp but he left behind his instruments." Sally took out out a black stringed instrument from under her brother's bed and said, "This is an electric guitar." She then took out a red stringed instrument that was shaped differently from the electric guitar and explained, "This is a bass guitar." Sally made Vikram hold the guitar and told him, "Now let's hear you play a scale." Vikram played a scale on the electric guitar and the bass guitar. Then Sally led Vikram downstairs and took out some records. "The best education is hearing the masters at work." Sally put on a Jimi Hendrix song and told Vikram to listen carefully. Vikram listened to the electric guitar section and tried to mimic it on the electric guitar. Sally said, "You still need some practice but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

For the rest of the summer Sally introduced Vikram to the works of the great electric guitarists, including Jimi Hendrix, Chuck Berry, B.B. King, and Eddie Van Halen; and bassists, including Paul McCartney, Noel Redding, Billy Cox, John Deacon, Verdine White, James Jamerson, and Louis "Thunder Thumbs" Johnson.

Soon summer got away from Vikram and Sally and school started. The kids in the neighbourhood wore trendy clothes, which included leather jackets, colourful shirts, rings and bracelets, athletic sneakers, baseball caps that were worn backwards, and some boys even had pierced ears! However, Gurkeerat and Alisha made sure Vikram wore a clean dress shirt, a sweater vest, and black dress shoes. Alisha said, "I don't want people saying that I don't know how to dress my child." Sally's mom dropped off Sally and Vikram at Theodore Roosevelt Elementary School.

Unfortunately the day didn't go very well. When the teacher called role she called Vikram by his full name. "Vikram Santosh Mehta." Vikram raised his hand and said, "I'm here, ma'am."

Some of the kids snickered and one boy seated behind Vikram tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "What kind of weird name is that? Why didn't your parents name you something normal?"

Vikram replied, "It's a normal name in India. Vikram means _the_ _sun of valour_ and Santosh means _contentment_." The boy just rolled his eyes.

At lunchtime Vikram sat with Sally and her friends. Sally introduced Vikram to her friends. "Vikram, this is Betty, Jenny, and Dee Dee."

Vikram said, "Hello, ladies."

Vikram got out his lunch which he had had to microwave. Betty asked, "What are you eating?"

Vikram explained about his meal, "I'm eating _tandoori_ chicken, _rajma_ on rice, and for dessert _jhajhariya_ and _laddu_."

The girls all got confused looks on their faces and Jenny replied, "Your lunch is extremely weird."

Dee Dee added, "Yeah, how come your parents didn't pack you something normal?"

Vikram said firmly, "This _is_ a normal meal in India." Sally gave her friends dirty looks but they didn't bother to apologize.

When Vikram's parents asked him how his day was after they got home from work he just said, "Fine." Gurkeerat and Alisha knew something was wrong because Vikram wasn't smiling. Gurkeerat was tired from his shift at Oscar's Garage and Alisha was tired from her shift at the textile factory. However, they both decided that their son came first. They went to Vikram's room and asked him what was wrong.

Vikram angrily said, "The kids made fun of my name and my lunch and they all think I'm weird."

Alisha held her son in her lap and said, "The kids at school are just confused because they've never seen our culture close up before. Give it time and they will get used to you."

Gurkeerat added, "That's right, my son. Your mother and I are the newest people at work and our co-workers think we're a little odd. Things take time, Vikram, so be patient. Things will get better."

Vikram replied, "I hope you're right, Babaji and Amma."


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the school year wasn't easy for Vikram. He was bullied relentlessly because of his culture and Sally remained his only friend. Sometimes when Sally asked him to hang out he would lie and say he wasn't feeling well. Vikram knew Sally's friends didn't come near her when he was with her and he didn't want to be the cause of any strain with Sally's friends.

Vikram continued studying music and soon became very talented on the electric and bass guitar. He also learned to play the cello when his music class did their orchestra unit. The cello was similar to the bass except he held the cello up straight instead of on the side and used a bow to pull the strings. Vikram also learned to play the bass fiddle when the class did their jazz unit; it was just like playing the bass guitar and the cello.

Vikram and his parents worshiped at a gurdwara and were able to connect with the Sikh and Indian community in Chicago. Unlike most Sikhs, Vikram didn't wear a turban all the time, only when he was worshiping at the gurdwara. He didn't think God in all His forms would love him any less if he chose not to wear a specific article of clothing; some religious groups, such as Muslims, are required to wear religious clothing but others, such as Christians, aren't. Vikram saw the truth in wearing a turban, but he also saw that even when he did wear a turban, most Americans assumed he was a Hindu because he was Indian. Not wearing a turban was a great way to expose American ignorance.

Vikram's parents had also made him sign up for the school play, _The Wizard of Oz_. Sally said she was auditioning for the role of Dorothy and assured Vikram that it would be fun. When Vikram went to the auditions he saw people dressed up as characters from the movie and since he had never seen the movie it looked like a freak show, with the lions, scarecrows, monkeys, and robots. Sally didn't get the part of Dorothy and Vikram didn't get a part either. Vikram recited lines from  _Zanjeer_ , one of his favourite Bollywood movies but the teachers had puzzled looks on their faces since they had never seen Bollywood movies. Vikram and Sally were assigned backstage to work the lights and the curtains. Sally rented the movie and she and Vikram watched it at her house. Vikram immediately liked the film and decided to do his best to make sure the play was a success.

The play was shown for three nights before the winter break and it was a roaring success. Vikram's parents congratulated him and Sally on their work with the lights and curtains. Since Christmas was approaching Vikram had asked for an electric guitar as his present. It was the only thing he asked for and he hoped he would get what he asked for.

When the first snowstorm came in school was closed and Sally introduced Vikram to his first snow day. They had snowball fights, made snow angels, played in the snow, and made a snowman. Sally took out her toboggan and she and Vikram rode the hills in the park. Even though winter was cold it was also a lot of fun.

This Christmas season was the first time the Mehtas had a traditional Western Christmas. They bought a tree, decorated it, and also decorated the outside of the house. The Wests had invited them for Christmas dinner. Sally also introduced Vikram to all the Christmas specials. _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ , _Frosty the Snowman_ , _The Little Drummer Boy_. Vikram immediately loved these TV specials and got into the spirit of the holidays. He volunteered at the soup kitchen, brought food to school for the food drive, and played the cello at the school's Christmas concert.

On Christmas morning don't ask if Gurkeerat couldn't tell the difference or just bought the cheapest thing that said "guitar" in the music store. Under the Christmas tree was a four-stringed bass guitar. Vikram immediately acted excited and exclaimed, "Thanks, Amma and Babaji!"

Vikram immediately started playing some bass tunes and soon his parents were clapping and dancing to the music. Gurkeerat and Alisha opened their presents. Vikram had gotten his father a new tie and he had gotten his mother Chanel No. 5. It was expensive in stores but Vikram got it at a discount from some guy named Mr. Smooth who sold items out of the back of his car. Vikram soon learned that most of the stuff that's sold on the streets of the ghetto is stolen stuff. And that's cool as long as it wasn't stolen from you.

When Vikram showed Sally his new bass she exclaimed, "That is a vintage 1968 Sunburst Fender Precision Bass! It must have cost your dad a pretty penny. Keep practicing and you'll be recording on albums in no time!"

The rest of the year seemed to speed by. Soon the snow melted and spring was in the air. Vikram loved the sights and smell of spring. It looked like the Earth was born anew. When Easter started Vikram participated in the Church Egg Hunt and found lots of chocolate eggs and chocolate bunnies.

Soon May rolled around and Vikram would soon turn eleven. Unfortunately he never got a chance to celebrate his birthday with his parents. Gurkeerat and Alisha decided to go to a local restaurant to have a special night together. Sally's parents, Mr. and Mrs. West, agreed to let Vikram sleep over while his parents were out. Vikram and Sally watched movies, ate popcorn, and played Monopoly. They finally fell asleep in the living room at around midnight. But a few hours later someone rang the doorbell. Vikram and Sally woke up and then Sally went to tell her parents that someone was at the door.

Her parents came out of their bedroom, opened the door, and a police officer stepped in. "Excuse me, is Vikram Mehta here?"

Vikram responded with, "I'm Vikram. What's going on?"

The police officer said unemotionally, "Your parents are dead. They stepped out of the restaurant and walked down the street. When some gangsters, members of the Crips, ran near them. They were being followed by some Bloods in a Cadillac. A Blood took out a gun and tried to shoot the Crips. But your parents got caught in the crossfire. Sorry, kid."

Vikram took this information in and started crying uncontrollably. The Wests tried to comfort him but to no avail.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning some officers took Vikram to the morgue. He saw where the bullets had found his parents. His father had been shot twice in the neck and his mother had been shot twice in the head. Vikram couldn't bear to see his parents' lifeless bodies and walked out of the morgue.

The Wests had agreed to help pay for the funeral so they and Vikram drove to Mr. Henry's Funeral Home to make the arrangements. Vikram wanted his parents dressed up in Indian formal wear. Gurkeerat would wear a _sherwani_ and _dastar_ and Alisha would wear a _sari_. Vikram also picked out two light blue caskets for the funeral. He wanted the song "Amazing Grace" to be sung at the wedding and he heard that a kid named Tevin Campbell had decided to sing it.

The Wests loved Vikram but they couldn't afford to take care of another child so Vikram moved into the local orphanage. It was called The Unconditional Orphanage and Vikram found out it was called that because Big Mama, the woman who ran the orphanage believed that each child deserved unconditional love. Vikram packed up his clothes, his bass guitar, and his other few belongings and moved to 3500 Crestwood Boulevard. Big Mama immediately hugged him and told him he was welcome. Two other women named Kim Norris and Alicia Anderson also made him feel welcome. Two men also lived in the orphanage, Nick Cannon and Ricky Rodriguez. Vikram recognized Nick as a mechanic at Oscar's Garage, the place his father used to work at. In fact, he recognized all of them because they all attended service at The Church of the Living God. Vikram was shown upstairs where he was given his own bed in one of the boys' rooms. Vikram unpacked his things and started playing his bass guitar. The tune was a bit mournful but still funky.

On the funeral day the biggest argument was who got to ride in the limo. Vikram stated that since it was his parents' funerals he called first dibs on the limo ride. Once he got in all the other kids started racing to the car. The limo fit about ten other kids so the rest had to ride in the VW minivan and minibus. A lot of people from the neighbourhood attended the funeral. Some of his parents' co-workers came and said that work was very enjoyable when his parents told stories about India. The Wests said that the Mehtas were great next-door neighbours and that they would miss them. Vikram gave the final words, "I loved my parents very much and they tried to give me everything they never had. Our move to America was their last gift to me and I'll never be able to thank them enough." Then Tevin sang "Amazing Grace" in his angelic tenor voice:

 _"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_  
_That saved a wretch like me._  
_I once was lost, but now I'm found._  
_'Twas blind, but now I see._  
_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear_  
_And grace my fears relieved._  
_How precious did that grace appear_  
_The hour I first believed._  
_When we've been there ten thousand years_  
_Bright shining as the sun,_  
_We've no less days to sing God's praise_  
_Then when we first begun._  
_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_  
_That saved a wretch like me._  
_I once was lost, but now I'm found._  
_Was blind, but now I see."_

The orphanage was crowded after the funeral since a lot of people dropped by to pay their respects. They all wished Vikram well and soon the orphanage was clear of visitors. Vikram changed out of his formal clothes and took out his bass. He started to play some disco tunes when Tevin came in and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Vikram said, "Okay. Thanks for singing at the funeral."

Tevin replied, "No problem. Say, I've been hearing you on that bass and you sound pretty good. Do you want to practice in the basement?"

Vikram replied, "Sure."

In the basement Vikram saw several musical instruments and equipment. Tevin took out a red electric guitar and started playing a rock tune. Vikram joined in on his bass and soon the basement was bursting with music. America was called the land of opportunity and Vikram decided to take full advantage of that opportunity to become a successful musician. As they were playing, Vikram's smile soon became too big for his face and soon Tevin was smiling as well.


End file.
